Fashion And The Army
by Blue Loves
Summary: Bella is a famous fashion designer and magazine editor. Edward is in the Army. They are everything to one another. But no one else in their own groups knows about the other. All but Alice. See what happenes when Edward is sent back. Lots of Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story. Please be kind. A little Lemon. Enjoy.**

"Bella… this way."

"Isabella… over here"

"Ms. Swan…. Can I get an interview?"

Just a normal Saturday night for me. Looking around I saw tones of different people trying to get my attention. I walked over to the third person that said my name.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Said a lovely looking girl dressed in one of me designs. It was a off the shoulder tight black dress with a white ribbon right under the bust, the dress stopped mid thigh.

"Please call me Bella." I said. "What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Angela, I write for Vogue. I was hoping to get a small bit of your time?" She seamed so shy. Her jet-black hair was done up in a beautiful way on the top of the head.

I signalled over one of the guards that were there for the night. He noticed me and came over straight away. "Yes Ms? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can you please let this women through the barrier please?"

"Right away ma'am." He opened up the barrier and let Angela through, all the while keeping the rest out.

"Angela comes with me." I walked on with her by my side. "I am guessing that you are either every new at your job or have been only getting very small articles. I am right Angela?" I looked at her.

"Your right Bella I have been there three years and I have never gotten a big project." She sighed sounding so sad.

"Not any more. I am giving you an excusive. Ask me anything and I will answer them." I give her a smile to get one in return from her. "By the way my design looks amazing on you. Its suits you the best than anyone I have seen on before. I was thinking of have it in the next issue." I said the last bit more to myself thinking.

"Thank you. Its my favourite dress. So do you mind if I start asking you questions now?"

"Go ahead dear." I told her.

"You are known as one of the riches women in America. Do you think the fame and money has changed you in any way?"

"I would like to say no, but I cant. I am not going to lie to you, I had a time in my life when treated every one like dirt, that I was better than anyone. Coming from a small town and a family with not a lot of money, things will you. But you know what I did with my first pay check?" She swayed her head left and right as a no. "I bought all my friends and family out for dinner and the fanciest restaurant in my home town." I smiled at the memory.

"What made you change? From treating people to dirt to being so nice I mean?" Angela asked.

"I had a big knock that made me see that no amount of money will let you be treated differently in the eyes of God. My mother died is what happened. She left me a letter telling me of what I had become and what she wanted me to do in my life."

"Oh I am sorry for your loss." Angela said.

"It fines. But do you think we can stop the questions just for a few minutes?" She nodded. "Oh I will do you one best. After the show we can go up to my room and finish the questions up there." She gave me a smile. "But for now do you think you can help me out tonight? My friend is sick and cant come."

"I would love to help you. I will show me how a fashion show works."

We spent the next hour talking to some of the other designers. We were speaking with John Rocha's daughter who was designing some of her own clothes when my phone vibrated against my thigh, where I had I strap. I open up my dress at the slit running up the side of my leg and took my phone out. Looking at the screen I saw it was Heidi calling me.

"Sorry I have to take this. Angela I will be back I a second." I answered my phone. "Heidi what's wrong?" My voice was full of concern.

"Ms. Swan I am so sorry but we are one model down. Janes brother was in a car crash and she had to go." Oh no poor Jane I hope her brother will be ok. Jane was a great model and was to wear the same dress Angela had now tonight.

"Its ok I have the perfect girl to do it." I hung up and went back to Angela and John Rocha's daughter.

"I am so sorry be I need to steal Angela away from you. If you can come in next week so we can talk about you being in the magazine that would be great." With a smile Angela and I left to go to our seats. Angela kept taking note all the time. The lights dimmed and the music started.

Heidi came out first, and then Jessica followed by Rosalie. When Rosalie went back backstage I stood up and pulled Angela with me. When we got backstage I shouted for all the girls to shut up. "Ok girl this is Angela and she will be taking Janes place and going last. Rosalie come give her a quick lesson on the runway walk." I turned to look at Angela. "Can you please do this for me, please? The dress looks better on you than the model who was going to were it tonight."

"Fine." She sighed.

I hugged her and handed her to Rosalie. It was Angela's turn to go down the runway and she was great. The best model I had seen in a while.

"You now it like you have a sixth sense for picking out people who will be a great model." Rosalie said coming up to stand next to me.

"She looks like she was made for the runway." I told her. She agreed and gave me my microphone.

I walked out on to the stage and did my own runway walk.

"Thank you all for coming. Tonight was a great success. We raised 300,000 dollars tonight for Africa. You can see all my designs in the next issue of BEMACS. Thank you all so much. Now lets bring out all our models."

After the night was done Angela and I went up to my room that I had for the night. We walked over to the table and she started to ask me more questions.

After about three hours we got into more personal questions.

"When you where thanking everyone tonight I notice you said the magazine you said it in letters and not as one word. How come you did that?" She asked me. I got up and poured myself a glass of scotch and went back to her.

"The name is the letters. But everyone got annoyed at saying the letters. They all said it was to long." I laughed a little to myself remembering it.

"Well what do the letters stand for?" Angela asked. I had never told anyone before.

"B is for Bella, E is Edward, M for Marie, A is Anthony, and C for Cullen and S is Swan." I told her.

"Who is Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"My best friend. He was also the one how got me started the fashion world. I owe him my life." I told her.

"I never read anywhere of how you got started in the fashion industry could share your story with me please?"

"Of course. Where to start? I know. When we where younger our parents could not separate us at all. But when we got older we got better. It was when we were in high school that he saw me drawing. He asked me to draw him, so I did and it was one of the best drawing I had ever done. But the thing is the clothes were done better than him. He saw my talent before I did. Edward asked me to draw a dress, any kind it didn't matter. So I draw a beautiful dark blue dress. It way long and flowed just right, it hugged all the right curves, it was backless and the straps were crossed at the front and looped around the neck." I pictured the dress in my head and remembered it just like it was yesterday.

_**Back flash.**_

"_Have you done it yet?" Edward asked me for the tenth time._

"_Yes I am done ok." I told him handing him my design. He just looked at it with a smile on his face. Without one word he graded my hand and we were out my door and in his car._

"_Edward what is going on?" I asked thinking he had gone mad._

"_We are getting the material for your dress." _

"_What dress I don't have a dress. I am going with Alice to buy one tomorrow." I told him. He was my date for our junior prom and told me he didn't want to go with anyone else. _

"_Bella the dress you drew is the dress for you no other. You have to wear it to prom. Please?" Oh no he has pulled out the pout. God help me._

"_You want me to make a dress in only a week? Edward are you mad?" He is so stupid when he wants to be._

"_Bella I know you can do. I know you fix all the clothes and any rips in them. I can help you." I laughed at him._

"_I want to wear a dress not scraps material." He gave he a smile telling me he knew he won._

_A week later the dress was done. Alice was so pissed off that I wasn't buying a dress but making one. But when she saw it all done and finished on me she actually cried telling me I look prefect. She came over and helped me get ready._

"_Alice there is nothing you can do. The dress is the only thing that is beautiful thing about me. I don't even know why Edward asked me to go with him." Alice was over trying to make me look beautiful. She was curling me hair and done my make-up lightly. _

"_Bella please listen to me you are the most beautiful person I know. You have this amazing talent, look at what you made," she pointed to me dress lying on my bed. "That is amazing and you made it all on your own in just a week and all by hand. The second you walk into the dance everyones eyes will be on you. And that means Edward too. And all on top of that you are the nicest and the most caring person I know." _

_I got up and gave her a huge hug. "Alice, promise me nothing will tear us apart." _

_She nodded and hugged me tighter. When Alice was finished with my hair I put on my dress. _

_Edward came a few minutes later and was silent as he watched me walk down the stairs._

"_You look prefect in that dress. I was right. I knew you could do it." I gave him the biggest smile ever._

"_You don't look so bad yourself." I told him. He had a tux on and he looked prefect._

_When we got to the gym where the prom was being held, Alice was right all eyes were on me. _

_Ten girls all ran up to me asking where I got it. I told them I made it and they ask if I could make them their prom dresses for next year. They all promised to pay me. I couldn't stop smiling all night. But the best part was slow dancing to the slow songs with Edward._

"_Are you ready for tonight?" I knew what he was asking. We had promised to lose are virginities to each other tonight._

"_Yeah I am ready." I smiled up at him. _

"_Ok lets go." Edward had booked us a hotel suite to use for the night._

_When we got to the room it was covered with rose petals. And candles lit everywhere._

"_Oh Edward it's perfect. Thank you." I said._

"_I thought that our first time should be special."_

_He turns and started kissing me with so much passion and love. He found the zipper of my dress and pulled it down. Then he unbuttons the button at my neck for the straps. My dress just slides off my body leaving me in just my underwear. _

_I unbutton Edwards pants and his shirt. He takes them all off. We were both just in are under wear. We started kissing again and his hands found there way to my bra hook. After unhooking he took my panties off. I in return pushed his boxers down. _

_We moved over to the bed and he lied me and lied on top of me. He reached over my head to grad something. When he started to open it, it was a condom. He put it on his cock and lined it up at my entrance. He started to push into me slowly. When he broke through my barrier a tear slipped down my cheek. He kissed it away. _

_That night he was gentle and loving it was a night I would never forget._

_About a week late I get a letter from Chanel._

Dear Ms. Swan.

We have seen one for you designs and loved them. We are hoping that in three months you will come to New York o show us more designs. We are hoping to see at least ten different style of dresses. You and any people or models of your pick will have first class plane tickets and t stay in the best hotel. The trip will be all expensive paid of course.

We hope you will come. Contact us as soon a possible.

Kind regards

Chanel.

_Oh my god Chanel just told me they want to see me in person and with my designs. Crap I have to make ten more dresses. _

"_MOM." I screamed._

"_Yes honey." She ran up to my room. I gave her the letter. She screamed after she read it. "Ah. Honey you get to go to New York and meet Chanel. Oh My God we have to tell your dad when he gets home. Can I come? Please?" My mum has official lost it. She started jumping up and down on the spot._

"_Mum. I have to make nine more dresses in three months. As well as get models and I have to make sure the dresses fit the models perfectly." Oh god this is going to take forever._

_The next day I called Edward to come over. When he knocked on my bedroom door I jumped up to meet him with a huge hug. _

"_I got a letter from Chanel. They want to see me in three months and I want you to come with me." _

"_I knew they would ask to meet you." He said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I sent away you design to a few fashion designers. I guess Chanel was the one to answer." _

"_You were the one that got me this opportunity. You are the best. I love you so much." I put my hand on my mouth the second it came out. I have been in love with him for a few years now._

"_I love you too Bella." He leaned in and kissed me._

_The next day I went to the principles office to ask him to read something out at the assembly._

"_Bella Swan is looking for eight people to model her dresses in New York in three month. The eight people have to be free at any time for fitting. There will be a sign up sheet for people. Thank you for your attention have a good day." The principle said._

_By lunch I had my seven models and add Alice that is nine._

_A month later I had all the designs done and half of the dresses. _

_We were to have the dresses all done soon. Alice was coming over to get her dress fitted._

_She was going to wear a red strapless and backless with a black ribbon under the bust tying into a bow at the back it stopped just above the knee. It looked perfect on her already. _

_Two months later all the girls and Edward were with me on the plane to New York. Chanel said I made a huge effect on them and they wanted to use the design her next line. _

**End back flash.**

"From there on they helped me form my own line of clothes. But if it wasn't for Edward I wouldn't be where I am now." I told Angela everything. " Can you please not print the stuff about Edward and me, please?" I asked. No one knew we lost our virginities to each other.

"Where if Edward now?" She asked.

"He joined the Army when he turn eighteen." I told her.

**Ok so I am leaving you off there. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that read the first chapter. PM me if you have any ideas…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward but neither do you.**

EPOV

I was lying on my bunk when the mail came. All the guys run up to Emmett who had his hands full with all the letters that came in today.

"Emmett are you alright?" I asked after the stampede was over.

"Yeah I am fine. Oh you got some mail as well." He rooted through the pile he had left and gave me two letters. "There you go. Now I have to read what Rosalie wrote to me about. See you later." He walked over to his bunk and lied down to read.

Moving over to my own bunk I noticed that one letter was from my Mom and the other from Bella.

_Dear Edward._

_Tell me everything is ok. We haven't gotten a letter from you in a long time; you know what this can do to me. I become so worried that something happened too you. Bella said that you have been writing to her so I know that is isn't too bad. Just please write. We miss you._

_Love Mom._

That is so like my Mother to waste a stamp to tell me to write to her when she has a long letter on the way to her.

The next letter was form Bella but before I could I heard something that caught my attention from some of the other guys.

"Dude, why do you have a Vogue magazine? That is for women." One of the guys said.

"My wife wires an article in it every month and I am proud of her so I read it every time." I learn that the guys name with the wife that writes in Vogue was Ben.

"Well what did she write about this month?" Emmett asked getting interested.

"Hold on let me see. Its always just a small article." He was looking for a minute when he suddenly stopped and his eyes popped out of his head a little.

"Ben you alright?" I asked.

"She has a five page interview with Bella Swan in this. That is the biggest project she has ever gotten. And she was a model for the night." He told us all.

"Well read out the article. I think everyone wants to hear what it says now." Emmett said and getting a lot of people agreeing to him.

"_Ms. Swan was on of the nicest people I have ever had to chance to spend the night talking with. After just hoping to get the chance to get a few words from her she came up to me and asked some one to let me trough the barrier. She let me shadow her all night. I asked her a lot of questions from her past and she answered them all._

_I am the luckiest person to get an exclusive interview with her. Some how the night ended with me on the runway and spending the night with Ms. Swan herself in the penthouse of the hotel she was staying at that night._

_When people hear the name Isabella Swan or Bella Swan they all think of the person she was once. I asked her had the fame and money changed her? She answered truthfully tell me that the money made her think is was different than very one else but with the death of her mother she was brought back down to earth. _

_She told me about where the name of her label came from: B.E.M.A.C.S many people think that the label is said like one word but in truth all the letters stand for something. Bella. Edward. Marie. Anthony. Cullen. Swan. Taking out Ms. Swans first, middle and last name you end up with Edward Anthony Cullen. _

_He is the main reason Bella is where she is now. The reason she first joined with Chanel. The reason she made her very first dress, in which she wore to her junior prom. Without him all the people of the world wouldn't have B..C.S designs or B.E.M.A.C.S magazine." _

Everyone turn to look at me when Ben said my name. I just said, "Carry on I wont to know what she said." Ben then started reading again.

"_I asked her what her favourite thing were and why. Here are some of the questions and answers:_

_Q: What is your favourite colour? And why?_

_A: Green, because it is the colour of his eyes._

_Q: Favourite meal?_

_A: When we were in high school Edward always came over for dinner almost every night and the one thing we eat almost all the time was spaghetti. So yeah that would be I favourite meal._

_Q: Your favourite smell?_

_A: Ok that is a weird question (she giggles) and a very embarrassing answer is coming your way. My favourite smell would be the smell of Edward because it is a one of a kind._

_Q: Favourite flower?_

_A: Irises. He gave me a corsage with them in it._

_You can see that he was a big part of her life and still is. She told me of how he joined the Army at the age of eighteen. She was in New York working with Chanel and he was off somewhere in the world fighting for our country. She has only seen him three times since he joined. And in those three times her life has changed more and more each time. _

_When she first got the letter from Chanel she started working on dresses and getting models from her school who could come with her to New York._

_She was a model short on the night of the fashion show where I was asking her some questions. She went back to the way she did the first time. She has this talent to be able to pick a person that could be a supermodel. She found Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, Alice Whitlock and a lot more, which now include myself after Bella asked me to model my dress, which was one of her designs, as the finally of the show._

"Oh My God, my wife is now a model." Ben said shocked. I knew of Bella's talent. It was amazing to see it first hand. To see the look in her eye when she saw what that person would be able to do.

He started to read again.

"_Bella Swan is the nicest person I have ever meet, no other person that knows her now would tell you the same thing. She is the kind of people small children should look up to. So thank Bella for giving me the chance of the lifetime. I owe you a lot. Thank you._

_By Angela Weber._

"Hey Edward is that the same Bella that you write all the letters to?" Emmett asked.

" How did you know I write to someone besides my Mom, let alone her name?" I asked. I never told anyone here about her.

"I looked through your letter box." He answered with a shrug.

I ignored him and opened the letter that Bella sent me.

_Dear My Edward._

_I am going to guess that at least one man in your bunk get an issue of Vogue. But I wanted to tell you that I gave a very big interview in it that has you in it a lot. _

_Do you remember when you always asked what I was going to call my label and I always told you that it has to have something to do with you. You asked me what the letters meant all the time so now that I finally told some one I think its fair I told you. They stand for the letters of all our names. First, middle and last._

_Tell me you are safe. I miss you so much that it hurts. I have been throwing myself into my work and it is still not enough to make me stop thinking about you. _

_Write back soon please._

_I love you so much,_

_Your fiancé,_

_Bella._

Last time I saw her I popped the question, and she said yes.

**Sorry it's a little cliffhanger. And please review. Oh and Merry Christmas. **


End file.
